Into The Past::
by XSilverLiningsX
Summary: What if Naruto and the gang wanted to find out about Kakashi's past? Something like this might happen! Rated T for Cursing, Blood, and Death. NO PAIRINGS! NOTE: DROPPED PERMANENTLY!
1. Chapter 1

**. : Into The Past : .**

**A/N: Something I thought of randomly listening to music! I'll try to update as much as I can!**

**Summary: What if Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got interested about Kakashi's life and got sent to the past? This might be the outcome!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were leaning on the bridge as usual.

"When is Kakashi sensei gonna show up!?!" Naruto hollered on the top of his lungs as usual.

"Just shut up and wait, dobe."

"Shut up teme!!!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!" and Sakura bangs both of their heads together.

((Pop))

"Ahayo, see this lady-"

"LIAR!"

"Spare the excuses Kakashi sensei. Let's just get some training." Said the non-emotional voice of Sasuke.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto yelled while punching his fist in the air.

SMACK

((Ouch))

**((Scene Change))**

Kakashi was reading his book as usual, Naruto was blabbing his challenges to Sasuke(who was ignoring them), and Sakura was pummeling Naruto and telling him to shut up.

"Okay, let's call it quits here for today." Said Kakashi.

"I'm going home."

"Um, wait up Sasuke-kun!"

**Kakashi 'poofs' away.**

"Hmm, sensei doesn't look too well today." Sakura says while searching her head for a flashback.

_((FlashBack))_

_Naruto was sparring Sasuke when Sakura walked up to Kakashi, who was sitting on a stump reading his porn-filled book, and asked him a question._

_A very weird question._

_"Hey, Kakashi sensei, don't you have a family of some sort? All we ever see you is training here with us, or on a mission. Isn't your family worried about you?"_

_Silence_

_"I'd rather not talk about that topic, Sakura. Also, it's your turn to spar Sasuke, seeing Naruto lying there on the floor."_

_Sakura turned around, and indeed, Naruto was on the floor, with a Sasuke standing on top of him._

_Sakura walked toward the group, leaving Kakashi with his 'porn'._

_"Hey guys, do you guys think Kakashi sensei has a family? I asked him that, but he says that he rather not discuss it."_

_"Despite all the A-ranked missions we all did together, it IS a mystery he never told us anything about himself."_

_"Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme, what are you two talking about?"_

_"We are talking about bunnies taking over the world."_

_"Really?"_

_"NO!!!"_

_"So what ARE you two talking about?"_

_"We just were talking about if Kakashi sensei had a family."_

_((End Flashback))_

"Hey guys, I wonder what Kakashi sensei's life was like!" Yipped the energetic kyuubi container.

**A white light comes out from nowhere and throws the Naruto gang into the past (without them knowing it was the past).**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****End For Now!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :D 

**THUD!!!**

"Oww…my head… where are we?" asked a very confused Sakura.

"I don't know…hey look at that!!" yelled Naruto.

The trio turned around, and saw 3 of the 5 Hokage's faces on the Hokage mountain.

"We must be in the past." Murmured Sasuke.

"Cool!!" yelled Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"Let's go check out the academy!!"

"Whatever."

The trio walk their way to the academy 

"Wow, this place isn't much different than in the future… hey! Look over there!" Naruto said out loud.

There was a ring of kids outside the academy, and there were sounds of kicking and wailing.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura ran over there and pushed their way through the crowd.

"Hey move it! Coming through!!"

When they got in the front, there was a boy, about 5 years old, silver hair, a mask, and was lying on the floor, a bloodied arm, with a wolf on the side of him.

"Can't take much, Hatake? You're nothing like your father!!" said a boy about to step on the boy on the floor, when Naruto came in and grabbed his foot and tossed him about a few feet from the ring.

The white haired boy sat up, cradling his broken arm.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Naruto introduced him, Sakura, and Sasuke to the kid.

"So what's your name, little boy?" said Sakura in a soothing voice.

"Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked dumbstruck for a minute.

"What do you want with him?" asked the wolf in a cold tone, forcing the group to make eye contact with it.

"W-We just wanted to help Kakashi-kun from being beat up." stammered Sakura.

"Stop it Kaine, you're scaring them."

The wolf turned and faced Kakashi.

"Let's just go home and get your arm fixed, Kakashi-kun." The wolf growled and began to walk away when Sakura spoke.

"Let me fix your arm, Kakashi-kun. I'm a medic."

"Okay."

After Sakura fixed his broken arm, she turned to the group.

"Hey, so we're in the past, we met Kakashi-sensei, what next? We get to go to there house?" murmured Sasuke to Sakura and Naruto.

"I wonder what other freaky thing is going to happen."

"Don't jinx us, guys!!" and Sakura once again bashed their heads together.

"Hey, you guys want to come over to my house? My father should have lunch ready by now. I think it's ramen Tuesday, and-"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN!!!!!!!!!" (guess who said that)

"Shut up,dobe!"

"Shut up teme!"

"Will you two stop fighting?"

Everyone turns to the wolf.

"Come on Kakashi-kun, ride on my back until we go home."

"Let's go everyone."

Kakashi gets on Kaine's back and heads over to his house, with the trio following.

**((Scene Change))**

They arrive at a pretty big mansion, but an empty street.

"WOW! This place is big!!" yelled Naruto with a shocked expression on his face.

Kaine scratches the door, and it opens, revealing a tall man with silver hair, and a grinning smile.

"Hello, Kaine, Kakashi-kun! Bring your friends in!"

In the house

"RAAAAAAAAMEN!! RAAAAAMEN!!" Naruto said while slurping the noodles loudly.

Sasuke and Sakura gave their bowls to Naruto, and Kakashi finished his in a blink of an eye.

"So Kakashi-kun, you want to go practice with your friends? I have to go on a mission after lunch, so Jiraiya-sama will be coming over in a little."

"Okay dad"

At the training grounds

"Hey Sasuke, you wanna have a competition? Whoever get's the most targets hit wins!"

"Hn"

And the competition began, with a very annoyed Sakura and a very amused Kakashi


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 XD Thud! Thud! Thud! 

"Hah teme! can't beat that!" grinned Naruto.

"Look closer, baka. You're looking at the wrong targets."

Naruto had 3/10 shuriken in a target, and Sasuke had 9/10.

"Awww… damnit."

A snicker came from behind.

They turned around…

AND KAKASHI LAUGHED HIS ASS OFF!!!!

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE WITH WORSE AIMING THAN THAT BEFORE!!!"

" YOU WANNA HAVE A COMPETITION THEN, HUH SHORTY!?!" growled Naruto.

"YEAH SURE! I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!!"

"OKAY! ON WITH IT!!"

Five minutes later… 

Naruto 1/10 Kakashi 11/10…

And Naruto cut his pointer finger when he flicked it too hard.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Naruto jumps around like an idiot.

"…"

"…"

"…'

Big fat anime sweat drops.

**A knock sounds on the door.**

"Hey, wanna go scare jiji?" snickered Kakashi.

"Hey sure! Great idea!" Naruto laughed when he stopped dancing around like an idiot about his finger.

"Come on, let's go!"

They walk inside the house.

"HEY SAKUMO! OPEN THE FCKING DAMN DOOR!!!" ((From Jiraya))

"Wow, Jiraiya has a color vocabulary." Whispered Kakashi.

"Yeah." Whispered Naruto back.

"Hey guys, one of you open the door, and I'll be on the ceiling, and someone get a pail of hot water, and someone get some some dishwash soap." Said Kakashi.

"Are you sure? We don't even have a plan yet." said Sakura.

"Hn. Whatever."

"Okay, here's the plan."

And Kakashi brought out a notebook out of his pocket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What's Kakashi's plan? Find out in the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For all that read this story, I will try to post up a chapter each day(unless my hands get cramped and can't write, or I get into a car accident) so for all the people that are waiting, I bid you good news. Chapter 4 

"And that's the plan." Said Kakashi, grinning.

"Hey! That's a cool idea! Why didn't I think of that!" laughed Naruto.

"Hn."

"Hey, won't you get in trouble if you do that?" asked Sakura.

"Nope! I do this all the time, but instead of this, I burn his books!" giggled Kakashi.

"SAKUMO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!!!" yelled Jiraiya, pounding his fists on the door.

Naruto got the dishwash soap, Sasuke got the pail of hot water, and Sakura was going to open and hide behind the door.

"Naruto, pour the soap on the floor, Sasuke, put the bucket there, and Sakura get ready!"

They were did as they were told, while Sasuke was mumbling "This is so stupid." Under his breath.

Kakashi walked up the ceiling with chakra control.

3…2…1…

Sakura opened the door…

And Jiraiya came in…

And Kakashi jumped on him, giving him and lock bind and covering his eyes with his hands…

And Jiraya slipped on the soap…

Kakashi jumped back on the ceiling…

AND JIRAYA FELL FACE FIRST INTO THE PAIL OF HOT WATER!!!

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" screeched Jiraya, his face burning.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura burst out laughing like crazy, while Sasuke grinned.

"DAMMIT KAKASHI I'M GONNA GET YOU!!" Jiraya screamed while trying to open his eyes.

"Oh really? Find the right one." Laughed Kakashi while crouching down.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Five replicas of Kakashi appeared.

"EHH!! You could do Shadow Clone Jutsu all along!!" screamed Naruto.

Jiraya sniffed…

And dove right at the real Kakashi and grabbed his collar.

"YOU ARE GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE!" said a very grumpy Jiraiya.

"Or else what?" said Kakashi in a mocking tone, while making a face.

A few minutes later… 

Kakashi is hanging upside down with one foot attached to a rope, over the same place where Naruto tried to summon a frog.

"Heh, are you going to take back those words now, Kakashi?" snickered Jiraya, while the group was shocked at what Jiraiya did to Kakashi.

"Nope!" Kakashi said and grinned. He took out a kunai and cut the rope holding him.

"HOLY ARSE!!" Jiraya screamed. Who knows what could happen if Sakumo knew of this.

Then something happened. There was this powerful chakra coming from the cliff.

Then a scream.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!!!!"

A huge white cloud puffed up.

And in place, there was this huge silver, wolfish dog. With Kakashi standing on it.

"Oh" ((Naruto))

"My" ((Sasuke))

"Kami" ((Sakura))

"HEY JIJI!!! LOOK WHAT DADDY TAUGHT ME!!! IT CAN KICK YOUR FROGGY'S ARSE!!!" yelled Kakashi from way up top.

"Hey Kakashi, what do you need?" the wolf growled.

"Nothing Fang, just to get me out of this hole full of sharp pointing objects."

A paw was held out, and Kakashi slid down.

"Thanks, Fang!" said Kakashi smiling.

The summoning disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto came running to Kakashi, yelling "Kakashi where did you learn that!!"

"Daddy taught me."

Sakura came running at Jiraya, attempting to pummel him from dangling Kakashi over a cliff.

Sasuke just came walking over to Kakashi.

"Hey Jiji" Kakashi asked when Sakura was done wailing on Jiraya.

"What gaki?"

"Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen. I'm hungry."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN!!!"

"Yeah whatever."

And they began walking over to the famous Ramen shop of all of Konoha.

**What happens next? Find out in the next chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5

:D I did two chapters in one day. I'm surprised. I also did this out of pure boredom of reading fics and thinking. So enjoy this! Also, please review! I need opinions so I can improve my writing skills so it can be a pleasurable experience for all you people that are reading this fic! I am a novice writer, so please! I need some expert tips on emotions, and actions, so feel free to post some on the review section. 

**[[[Chapter 5**

The group were at Ichiraku Ramen, eating the most famous ramen creators' ramen. Naruto was on his 5th bowl, Kakashi was on his 2nd, and Sasuke, Sakura, and Jiraya was still on their first bowls of ramen.

There was silence besides Naruto slurping his noodles.

Sakura decided to break the silence.

"So, Kakashi-kun, what's your daddy doing now? A mission?"

"Yeah, he's fighting some ninjas right now, and I bet he's winning!" said Kakashi cheerfully.

This time Sasuke spoke (first time in a long time).

"So, Kakashi, are you training later, so you can be ready for the academy?"

"What are you talking about? I'm already in the academy! I'm graduating next week!"

The trio stared…

And stared…

And Naruto finally broke the silence.

"You wanna train with us later? I mean, it won't hurt for some training after a good bowl of ramen?"

"Sure, Naruto-niichan!"

"Yosh! We're- wait. What did you call me?"

" I called you Naruto-niichan. The same as Sakura-niichan and Sasuke-niichan!"

Naruto looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Naruto cheered and pulling Kakashi into a tight bear hug.

After a minute Kakashi seemed to become a very purple color.

"Naruto… I think Kakashi-kun will need some air before he faints from lack of oxygen."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto quickly let Kakashi go of his bear hug and began scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I wonder where Jiji went…" and they all turned around.

He was gone.

"Dammit! Who's going to pay for the ramen!!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura turned their heads to Naruto.

"Aww… shouldn't of asked."

Then, all of a sudden the shopkeeper was running out of the store with hands waving and shouting "They're here!!! The enemy nin's!! They're here and they're going to kill us!!!!"

Kakashi turned around and a fist connected with his jaw. He flew backwards into the middle of the street. Sakura was running towards him, while Naruto and Sasuke was fending off some of the ninjas. Sakura made a crater by punching her hand to the floor. A enemy nin was thrown into the hole and was not seen again. Kakashi quickly got up and began fighting a nin that was 3x his height. After a few nins were defeated, more poured in. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura only had a few minor injuries, while Kakashi seemed untouchable with his unbelievable speed. Suddenly, Naruto collapsed from a punch in the stomach. A sword was aiming for his heart. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't get to Naruto quickly.

And the unimaginable happened.

What happened? Find out in the next chapter!!! XD cliffhanger 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone that stuck with me so far!! I have planned something really special for all you readers! If I get at least 10 reviews by Sunday, I'll post triple chapters!!!! Sounds like a good deal, right? Okay, on with the story!!

**Chapter 6**

'_Drip'_

_Drop'_

Blood.

The sword.

It was meant for Naruto. But, instead of the sword piecing through him it was in Kakashi's abodomen. Sticking out of his stomach. Naruto could see the blood, seeping out of the clothes.

"Oh? This kid thinks hes invincible, ne? Pathetic!" the nin crackled.

He tried to pull the sword out, but it wouldn't budge. Kakashi was gripping it so hard that it was cutting his hands.

"Let go of it, bastard!!!" He yelled and kept trying to pull it out.

**Insert Sadistic Grin**

Kakashi kept gripping it hard. Then it shattered. In half. Kakashi jumped up and strangled him. He was biting the nin's neck like a wild animal. His mask was ripped off. Also, his cut was healing at a shocking rate.

"Holy crap! Another Bloodline!" The man shrieked before falling down dead of blood loss.

Naruto fainted.

Sakura fainted.

Sasuke stared…

And stared…

And fell unconscious.

Sighing, he dragged the dead ninja bodies to a pile on the side of the road.

Then, he tried to shake Naruto and Sakura to wake up. He parcially succeeded with a almost awake Sakura, and a groggy Naruto.

"Good Morning Dattebayo!!" yawned Naruto and looked around. It was still dark. "What the- hey Kakashi!!" Naruto grinned and hugged Kakashi. Again. "N-Naruto.. can't… breathe…" stammered Kakashi before he managed to pry himself from the death grip of terror.

Everyone looked at the unconscious Sasuke…

"Let's pick him up and go back to your house… before he dies of blood loss." Suggested Sakura.

"Yeah okay, okay." Mumbled Naruto.

And they walked to Kakashi's house, dragging Sasuke along.

**What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay five reviews!! Just 5 more to get a TRIPLE post on Sunday!!! Thanks to everyone that stuck with me so far! throws free digital cookies to everyone Enjoy!!

Chapter 7

The metal clang of kunai's and shuriken. The blood, slowly dripping down the injured. The pants, of sweating and tired people. Sakumo and his teammates were fighting ninja's from Iwagakure. They were always fighting Iwa nin. This was the pre- Third Great Ninja War, but it was starting, slowly.

"Sakumo! We need more bandages!!! They won't survive at this rate!!" A woman named Kokoro yelled. She was the team medic.

"Just use some clean sheets that you can find!! They'll have to work for now!!!" Sakumo hollered back above the soud of clashing swords and kunai's.

Sakumo started to run to his injured teammate, almost getting stabbed in the process. "Kisho!! I'm coming to save you!!" Sakumo shouted. "No Sakumo!!! Get to the bridge!!! Don't worry about us!!!" the man hissed back.

Sakumo continued head for his comrade. "I DON'T CARE!!! SCREW YOU AND YOUR RULES!! YOU GUYS ARE MY FRIENDS!!!" He continued to fight the ninja's to save his friend. But, in the end, he became disgraced after that bloody mission. Even by his friends that he saved. His mind and body became weak from the insults of villagers.

Sakumo just came home from the dreadful mission when he heard some noise coming from Kakashi's bedroom. He quietly walked in, and his eyes widened in surprise. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura was drenched in water, laughing, while Sasuke was on the bed, grinning. He apparently had a headwrap around his forehead. "What are you four doing? And why is that boy injured?" Sakumo asked, with a little humor in his voice. "Okay." Naruto took a deep breath before continuing.

"WewereplayingajokewitherosenninandKakashigothungupsidedowninavalleyofsharprocksandKakashisummonedagiantwolfnamedFangandthenafterSakurachanbeatthecrapoutoferosenninwewenttogetramenandsomeninja'scameandalmostkilledusbutKakashisaveduswiththisweirdpowerupandwekilledalltheninja'sbutSasukegotinjuredsowedraggedhimhereandhealedhimbuthisheadwasstillhurtingsowewrappedabandagearoundhisheadandSasuketippedthepotandwateroverusandthenweallburstoutlaughinguntillyoucame." Naruto said really fast.

Sakumo looked confused.

"Uh…what?"

"Okay, Naruto said this, but very fast." Kakashi explained.

"We were playing a joke with Jiraya and I got hung upside down in a valley of sharp rocks and I summoned a giant wolf named Fang and then after Sakura nii chan beat the crap out of Jiraya we went to get ramen and some ninja's came and almost killed us but I saved us with this weird power up and we killed all the ninja's but Sasuke nii chan got injured so we dragged him here and healed him but his head was still hurting so we wrapped a bandage around his head and Sasuke tipped the pot of water over us and then we all burst out laughing until you came."

Silence

"Okay… let's just get you and your friends cleaned up."

"That's okay… um, what's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Hatake Sakumo." He replied. "OMG YOU ARE THE WHITE FANG WTF?!?!!?!" Naruto screamed, but Sakura gave him a big bruise on his head for yelling.

"Uh..yeah….?" Kakashi said, confusedly.

"Let's just get you changed out of those clothes, Kakashi."

"Yeah sure, Dad."

**After Kakashi and Sakumo went to the bathroom…**

"So far we know that Kakashi is 5 and is almost graduating.,"

"And his dad is the White Fang…"

"And we're screwed if we don't find a way to get out of here soon." "Agreed," they said in unison.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**What happens to the trio? Find out in the next chapter!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Aww… no triple post because I only have 7 reviews. Anyways, this challenge will come back up sooner or later, so don't quit on me yet! Back to the plot, Chapters 1-7 are 1 day, so this is the 2****nd**** day, but 8****th**** chapter, okay? Oh, also, I'm trying to make the chapters longer, and I'm practicing, so don't post "Longer chapters please" because it's hard and my computer screws a lot of my word documents up. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

**((Kakashi comes back into the room))**

"Hey, um you guys can use the bathroom if you want. There's warm water and clothes you can borrow."

"Sure Dattebayo!!!"

"Ok"

"Hn. Whatever."

**((After everyone changes and takes a shower))**

Naruto is wearing a orange T- shirt with blue shorts…

Sakura is wearing a red tank top with black shorts (don't ask where they got those)…

Sasuke is wearing a black T- shirt with white shorts…

And Kakashi is wearing a blue striped pajama pants with a blue T –shirt, and NO MASK.

"OMG!!! (Sakura screams like a fangirl) You look so cute Kakashi-kun!!!!" and Sakura hugs him so hard that you could almost hear bones popping. (Ouch)

"Uh Sakura, you better let go of him. He's going to suffocate under the pressure and his bones are going to break." Sasuke whispered.

"Oh, right." Sakura quickly let go of the little white ninja.

Silence for 10 whole seconds…

Naruto's stomach growls.

"Let's go eat dinner. I think dad's not going to burn anything today."

"What are we having?"

"I think we're having sushi with wasabi. And for dessert… DANGO'S!!!"

"Okay then, let's go eat."

**((After dinner))**

"Naruto, did you really have to eat 2/3's of the dango's that we had?"

"What? I was hungry!"

"Dobe, we each were suppose to get 3."

"Shut up teme, you don't tell me what to do!"

"SHUT UP!!"

**CRASH!!**

**BOOM!!**

**CLANG!!!**

"Hey, um, so Kakashi, where are we going to sleep." Naruto asked.

"Oh, right! There's three guestrooms downstairs that you can sleep in. Just don't wake up Kaine, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. G'night Kakashi"

"Good Night Everybody!!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura go downstairs…

Tiptoe quietly across the room…

Naruto sneezed…

Sasuke swore under his breath…

Sakura hit Naruto on his head for making to much noise…

KAINE WOKE UP…

And the group was chased all around the living room for more than 3 hours until Kakashi came down with a kunai and almost decapitated Naruto.

"Woah watch it!!!"

**Crash!!**

Kakashi finds the switch for the lights and turns it on.

"Oh, it's you guys. Why aren't you in your rooms?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura turn to Kakashi.

"We WERE going to our rooms when Naruto sneezed and your WOLF started chasing us around for more than 3 hours, then you came dowstairs and almost killed Naruto with that kunai." Sasuke said in one breath.

"Anyways, where did you get the kunai?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, I have a huge stash of them in the attic. Wanna go see? It's almost dawn anyways."

The little group trudged to a empty room. There was a rope attached to a small wooded opening. Kakashi jumped up and grabbed the rope, forcing a little ladder to come down. "Let's go in." The three nodded. The group slowly climbed up the ladder, and the view amazed them. Piles and piles of kunai and shuriken boxes.

"W-W-WHERE DID YOU GET ALL OF THESE????" Naruto screamed, throwing his hands in the air and running to the nearest box.

"I don't know. I just found these in here yesterday. I think it's a storage place."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura began opening the boxes and inspecting the razor sharp kunai's and shuriken.

Kakashi walks to a box of kunai and shuriken and picks it up and walks to the opening.

"Let's go before my dad finds us up here."

Kakashi climbed down the ladder.

"You guys better come done now, before we all get in trouble."

The group(except Kakashi) walked out with unusually large eyes on the amount of weapons they saw.

"Let's go train before I go to the academy. I don't want to be stuck in the house for any longer."

"So where are we going to train?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi grinned and said "training ground number 4."

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**Hehe what happens next? Find out in the next chappie!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hehe, thanks everyone that stuck with me so far!!! And also, special thanks to ninbunny alchemist, Konoha's White Fang, tobito, brokenwindow23, and COWSARECOOL for reviewing! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

After Kakashi and the gang got dressed in their ninja uniforms, they set off to the training grounds.

The group arrived at the training grounds after walking for a bit. It was around 4 o'clock in the morning so it was empty as a abandoned fairground. The group didn't worry about their training supplies because Kakashi brought a box of it along. It had enough kunai and shuriken to last throughout the day.

"So, Kakashi, what are we going to do first?" Sasuke asked, while his eyes darted around for traps or enemies.

"Hmm… we should do-" but Kakashi was cut off in mid-sentence by a very annoying blonde.

"I KNOW!!! WE SHOULD DO A BATTLE!!!" Naruto rather blurted out loudly.

"Um, okay if the others agree…" Kakashi said confusedly.

"That sounds like a great idea, Naruto."

"Hn. are you sure you can beat me, dobe?

"Yosh! Naruto and Sasuke battle first. I'll go next, fighting the winner." Kakashi laughed.

"Hn."

"Okay! Battle One! Naruto vs Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cheered.

Naruto grinned and stepped forward, along with Sasuke.

"I'll beat Sasuke teme, then I'll see what your really made of, Kakashi!!" Naruto shouted.

3…

2…

1…

GO!!!

Naruto shadow cloned, and Sasuke turned on the sharingan. They began using taijutsu, but Sasuke was able to destroy most of Naruto's clones. Then Sasuke used the grand fireball technique, burning even more clones. Naruto began creating more than 400 clones, and began closing on Sasuke. Sasuke began using Raikiri (otherwise known as Chidori) to destroy the clones. A few Naruto clones began using Rasengan, but Sasuke managed to destroy them. The real Naruto began using his signature jutsu, Fuuma-Rasen-Shuriken! In the end, Naruto won (first time in all of the series) with a half dead and almost all chakra depleted Sasuke.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I WON!!!!" Naruto began to dance around like an idiot again, cheering on himself, while Kakashi laughed himself like crazy until he was breathless.

"Okay!! My turn!!!" Kakashi ran to the middle of the field. Naruto grinned at Sakura and followed.

3…

2…

1…

GO!!!!

Naruto once again shadow cloned, but this time, Kakashi took out a kunai. He began slashing at the kunai's at a high speed, slitting each one of them in the throats. Naruto began to charge at Kakashi, preparing for more clones. Kakashi quickly charged at Naruto, getting ready for the jutsu. Naruto began to focus some chakra to set off more bushins. He looked up. Kakashi wasn't there. Only a very silverish hue. He did not know that it was a shadow clone. Naruto was already making the clones when a hand shot up and grabbed him by the ankle. He tripped, and the clones dispersed from lack of concentration. The hand suddenly jerked downwards, sending poor Naruto down into the ground, while a smirking Kakashi flipped upwards, and landed on his feet.

"Tehehe… Naruto niichan, I win!!" Kakashi grinned and laughed.

"Wow, Kakashi, I never knew you were so good!" Sakura came over after tending to Sasuke, that was resting under a tree.

Kakashi looked down at his shadow.

"I better go. Academy is almost starting right now." And with that Kakashi picked up his bag that was mysteriously hanging on a tree branch about a arms' length away, and poofed away.

"Holy cows! He already knew the teleportation jutsu!!! Damn he's a genius!" Naruto said, while rubbing his painstakingly aching leg.

Sasuke walks over to Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey, lets follow him, and see what he does to learn this much." Sakura suggested.

"Sakura, you mean STALKING?" Naruto teased.

"Shut up dobe. She has a good point." Sasuke hissed. And Sakura hit him on the head for being a dumbass.

"Let's go then." Naruto pouted rubbing his now aching head.

The group starts stalking off to the academy.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**What happens next? Find out on the next chapter!! Free cookies for everyone!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo! This is XSilverLiningsX! This chapter will contain ramen, and rivalry You have been warned!**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking to the academy, trying to tail the 5 year old genius, or so. Naruto's stomach began to growl from not eating breakfast, and so it calls for Ramen Man!!!!

"Hey guys, let's go eat some ramen. We didn't eat anything for breakfast, remember?" Naruto whined.

"Okay, okay Naruto. We'll get some ramen. But only ONE bowl. Not 5, not 6. GOT IT?" Sakura snapped because she too, was starving.

"Hn. Whatever. Just don't eat all the ramen in the shop, Naruto." Sasuke said, irritated by Naruto's hunger issues.

And so the group went to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto kept his end of the promise, with difficulty. Everytime Naruto saw the old man put noodles into the soup, His mouth watered over his empty ramen bowl. After the terrible drooling, Sasuke and Sakura finally finished their ramen bowls. Sighing contentedly, the group made their way to the academy. It was around 9 o' clock, so the academy should be having break time.

**Once the trio make their way to the Academy…**

The group quickly shift into some bushes to watch a conversation with a kid with a bowl cut, green cargo pants and a green shirt.

"I, Maito Gai, challenge you to a challenge full of youth!!!"

They cringed at the loudness of a very youth-preaching sensei.

"I will win with the power of the youthness!!"

Another shrill cry of terror!

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Came a smooth tone. They realized it was Kakashi.

"Dabbit!! You and your coolness Kakashi!! One day I will outcool you!!!"

"Hmm?"

"Dabbit!!!!"

Silence…

"You guys can come out now." Came a monotone reply.

The trio jumped out of the bushes they were hiding in.

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit, then faced them.

"Hey eternal rival, who are they?" asked Gai.

"Um, some people that came from nowhere that I made friends with." Kakashi explained.

The trio start walking to Kakashi and Gai, when some new voices called.

"HEY KAKASHI AND GAI!!! WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE!?!?!?!?"

They turned around, and there was a 10 year old Raido, 6 year old Kurenai, 6 year old Asuma, and a 8 year old Genma!

Gai and Kakashi began to run to the little group. They began to talk to eachother, laughing and joking, forgetting all about the other trio.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura began to talk amongst eachother.

"Hey, isn't that Asuma, Genma, Kurenai, and Raido?" Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, I guess so." Naruto whispered back.

"I can't believe their so young, despite that they are in the academy."

"It's either they're really geniuses, or this time is a screwed up." Sasuke said hastily.

Naruto looked shocked at this.

"Hey teme, what did you say? Of course they're smart! Why else are they in the academy!!"

"Look, dobe. I'm not comparing-" a very loud bell rang, signaling that break was over.

"Hey look over there." Sakura pointed out.

Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Genma was leaving the academy grounds, while Raido and Kakashi began walking to the classrooms.

"Hey, so it means that Kakashi and Raido are the only ones in their little troop that are in the Academy? No way!" Naruto half whispered and half yelled.

Sakura quickly clamped her hand on Naruto's mouth to ensure that he wasn't going to yell anymore.

"Hey, let's go train. There's no point in staying here for 3 more hours." Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Naruto managed to say after getting Sakura's clamped hand off his mouth.

"Let's go"

**And the group started jogging to the training fields to continue training, but is unaware of the scene that might startle their very souls.**

**OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO**

**What might happen that might stop their hearts for a second? Find out in the next chapter!! Hehe cliffie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There's the unimaginable that still needs to happen, but it's not the suicide part yet. [[Warning A little violence in this chapter. You have been warned!**

**Chapter 11**

It was near afternoon, the time when Academy students leave the Academy. A bell rang softly as the students filed out the door, eager to reunite with their parents. There was no sight of a peculiar little white haired child. Only until all the children were gone, did the little Hatake come out of the door. He began walking to a familiar street, eager to see his giant friends.

((Scene Change))

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura finished training. They were sweating all over from the heat of the blaring sun. Picking up their kunai and shurikens that were littered all over the floor, they spotted a familiar tuft of white hair coming over the hill. It was coming toward them. It was menacingly silver. What could it be?!?! IT WAS….

Kakashi!!

"Ohayo! You guy's have been training?" said Kakashi, his eyes darting all over the numerous kunai and shuriken littered on the floor.

"Uh, yeah. We made some progress." Sakura said awkwardly.

"Hn. I managed to beat Mr. Dobe over here." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was still picking up the weapons.

"Hey, guys. Let's go get some ramen because I'm hungry from all this training." Naruto whimpered when he pricked himself with a kunai.

The little group began picking up the weapons and storing them back into the box. It took about an hour, because of the great number of weaponry on the floor. After the weapons were back into the box, neatly organized, they went to get some lunch.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen." Naruto chanted as they got closer to the restaurant.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she gave a hit to his head.

When Naruto was done pouting, they went inside and ordered a few bowls of ramen.

When they were done, Naruto paid (and that made his little gama-chan lighter) and they set off back to their den. Kakashi ran ahead of the group, eager to tell his father some random news.

The three man trio slowly made their way to the house. As they went into the living room, they saw Kakashi trying to get the sake bottle away from a drunken Sakumo.

They were going to walk toward the little battle between the sake bottle...

And they gaped at what they saw next.

When Sakumo backhanded Kakashi, sending him skittering to the grandfather clock that was in the way. He rammed head first into the hard glass, sending shards of glass all around him. The grandfather clock slowly swung, violently threatening to crush whoever that was in it's path. Naruto quickly ran to Kakashi, grabbed him, and ran quickly before it could crush both of them under it.

Kakashi's head was bleeding severely, staining his silver hair with tints of red. Sakura quickly rushed to operate on Kakashi's head before he dies of blood loss. Sasuke knocked Sakumo out and began tying him to a chair before he get's another sip of the sake.

Sakura quickly rushed Kakashi to his room, where they can pull out some bits of glass that was stuck on his head. Sakura did not want to lose a patient, so she began quickly by ordering Naruto to get the required supplies.

When she got everything, she began to stop the bleeding with her chakra. Then, she pulled out the bits of glass out of Kakashi's head with a tweezer. She then applied pressure to the little bleeding gaps that the shards of blood stained glass created. When the bleeding completely stopped, she began stitch the little cuts together. Lastly, she used her medical skills to efficiently heal the stitches, until they became no more than a scar. She sighed and left the sleeping boy to his room. Sakura then saw Sasuke and Naruto confiscating Kakashi's bag, dumping out the contents on the floor.

"What are you guys doing, invading one's privacy?!?!" Sakura stormed at the two.

"Hey, we're just looking at what he does in the academy." Naruto explained.

There were lot's of notebooks and folders, full of notes.

"That's still not nice! And you too, Sasuke-kun?!?!" Sakura bellowed.

"Ano sa,! Look at this!" Naruto held out something.

It was a Konoha headband.

"Wow. It's a Konoha headband. Does that mean he graduated?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. Let's ask Kakashi." Naruto suggested.

"We can't. He's sleeping right now." Sakura deadpanned.

"Who's sleeping right now?" A voice called out.

They turned around…

And it was Kakashi!

"Why are you three going through my bag?" Kakashi asked, walking down the stairs.

"Um, nothing Kakashi-kun." Sakura said quickly, while Naruto hid the forehead protector behind his back and smiled.

"You can drop the 'kun' okay? And Naruto, why do you have my forehead protector?" Kakashi asked, turning to Naruto.

Naruto's grin faded a bit, but was replaced by a bigger one.

"Hey Kakashi, did you graduate?" Naruto somehow grinned and asked at the same time.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Kakashi shot back at the question.

Three mouths wrenched open, swinging freely in the air.

"SO DO YOU MEAN YOU GRADUATED FROM THE ACADEMY WHEN YOUR JUST 5 YEARS Ol-"Naruto shouted, and Sakura punched him through the wall just for that.

"I just graduated today. So what?" Kakashi's voice turned icy and unemotional in three seconds flat. Somehow just like Sasuke's voice, but more unemotional.

"H-H-How did you do that?" Naruto squeaked from the non-emotional demeanor.

"Do what?" Kakashi snapped back.

"Zero to pissed in three seconds flat." Sasuke shot back at him.

"Oh, so the emo boy talks back, ne?" Kakashi challenged Sasuke to a glaring match.

Unfortunately Kakashi won, making Sasuke retreat and hold his tongue.

"Whatever. I'm going upstairs. You can untie my father now." Kakashi said unemotionally while walking up the stairs.

Silence for 5 whole minutes…

"How in the hell does he does that?" Naruto asked, once he regained his composture.

"I don't know, but it challenged Sasuke's glare, and actually won." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke was sitting crossed legged, staring at the floor, muttering incomprehensible words like a lunatic.

"Hey Sasuke, what did you see in his eyes?" Naruto waddled over to Sasuke after being spooked for about five seconds.

"Hate. Anger. Hollow. Empty." Sasuke managed to mutter comprehensibly.

"Wow. What's gotten into him." Naruto whispered, looking at the stairs.

" I don't know, but let's go to sleep. It's almost midnight." Sakura managed to whisper and break away from the trancing Naruto.

"Yeah." Sasuke whispered.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

The three went to their rooms, utterly confused and disturbed at what they saw.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Ohhh… what's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo! I've decided that the challenge will be back. I will give you 2/28/08-3/2/08 to get 25 reviews, and I will DOUBLE POST because I don't really have a lot of time on Sunday's because I go places and I can't come in contact with my computer until like, 9 p.m. Also, I would like to thank everyone that stuck with this story so far, and special thanks to everyone that reviewed! On with the story!**

**Chapter 12**

The morning sun shined brightly, sending shadows dancing all around the house. The trio woke up one by one, fought for the restroom, and got dressed for a new day. They were still a bit confused about what happened yesterday, so they went to find Kakashi. They looked all around the house, but didn't find anyone else but a snoring Sakumo.

"Where is Kakashi?!?" Naruto half yelled and half asked.

"I don't know, but he has to be somewhere." Sakura whispered, careful to not wake up Mr. I-Snore-A-lot.

"If he's not in here, he could be in the training grounds." Sasuke suggested.

"Hey, good idea! Let's check the training grounds." Naruto nodded approvingly.

The little trio put on their shoes and began jogging to Training Grounds #4.

At the training grounds… 

"Okay, Kakashi. I need you to get this bell from me. If you don't, you will get no lunch." Said a certain blonde.

"Yosh, Minato-sensei." Kakashi grunted in approval.

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready."

"3…"

"2…"

A voice not too far away echoed to their ears.

"KAKASHI ARE YOU THERE?" shouted another certain blonde.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura walked up the hill, coming into clear sight.

The group jogged down the hill, and stopped about half a foot from Kakashi.

The blond man looked quizzically at Naruto, then turned to Kakashi.

"Do you know them? And why does he look like me?" Minato asked.

"I do know them, but I don't want to know them. It's the same of not wanting to know them but having to know them. Get it?"

"…"

"What?" The four people looked confusedly at Kakashi.

"Nevermind. Let's just get back to training, Minato-sensei."

"Yer-okay." Minato said slowly.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke slowly edged away from the mini battle.

"3…2…1… START!!" As soon as Minato yelled, Kakashi disappeared from sight.

No sound. No wind. Silence.

Then shurikens came whizzing out of everywhere. From every direction. Minato quickly deflected them all, but five white blurrs came from the trees, heading for the blond teacher. Minato quickly kicked them away, but was unaware of a shadow clone sneaking up behind him. The clone quickly grabbed the bell and disappeared. The real Kakashi ran out to the field, holding the bell. The teacher suddenly disappeared, alarming Kakashi.. He looked up, left, right, and down. Not even a single blonde hair as a sign. A pair of hands shot up from the dirt, grabbing at his ankles, and pulling him down. After that the teacher reappeared in front of the small tuft of hair that was what was the only visible thing that you could see of Kakashi.

"Ne, Kakashi-kun, you're good, but you need to practice more." Minato said, pulling Kakashi out of the dirt magically.

"Yes, Minato-sensei." Kakashi monotoned back.

"Good boy. We should end our training here." Minato patted Kakashi's head and began walking out of the training fields. When he was gone, Kakashi turned to Naruto,Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Why are you guys here?" Kakashi asked.

"Uh… we were looking for you." Naruto confuzzedly said.

"Hn. Let's just go and eat some lunch." Kakashi suggested, knowing it was around noon.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN!!!!" Naruto yelped once more, and began to run to the ramen shop.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**What happens next? Find out in the next chapter!!**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I had to go to a party from like what? 5:00 p.m. to 11:30p.m.?!?! That party sucked. Anyways, SORRY FOR THE LATE DELAY!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! To the story!!

**Chapter 13**

It was a rather awkward day for the 4-man team. Heading to the ramen restaurant was suppose to be a normal thing, but instead of the quiet walk, they got a rather annoying gossiping crowd.

"Hey, is that the White Fangs' son?" someone whispered to another person.

"Yeah, I guess so. Look at him!" the person whispered fiercely back.

Ignoring the rude comments and gestures, they finally made it to the ramen shop.

There, was a blond man that they saw earlier. Eating ramen.

"Hey Minato-sensei." Kakashi said while they entered the shop. The man called "Minato" turned to Kakashi with a face of noodles hanging out of his mouth. Naruto laughed hysterically at the man, and Sakura beat him to a pulp for being rude.

"Hey Kakashi, come and have some ramen with me." Minato grinned at Kakashi once he swallowed that mouthful of oodles. **(A/N: Hehehe… I just had to put oodles in there!)**

Kakashi grinned back through his mask and sat down on a chair. The rest of the trio did the same and began ordering the ramen. During the wait for their ramen, Minato asked Kakashi a few things.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"What?"

"Who are these people?"

"The blonde one with a idiotic smile is Naruto, the girl with the pink hair is Sakura, and the one with the chicken-butt hair is Sasuke."

"I don't have a idiotic smile!" Naruto roared.

"My HAIR is NOT a chicken butt!!!" Sasuke yelled, losing his cool.

"Tehehe." Minato giggled from the wacky identifications that Kakashi made up.

The smell of ramen reached their noses, and Naruto began to drool. A lot. He began to drool so much that it became a puddle before the ramen was even brought to the table.

When they finally got their ramen, Minato began to pester Kakashi with more questions.

"So Kakashi, where did you meet them?"

No reply.

"Where are they living?"

No reply.

"What rank are they?"

No reply.

"What-" Minato was cut off with a very annoyed Kakashi.

"You know what? I don't really know that!!!" Kakashi yelled back at the questions.

Minato blinked at the child's outburst.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Minato started again.

"So, do you even know their surnames."

No reply.

"Nope."

Minato turned to the other three, and began asking the question again.

"Haruno." Sakura replied.

"Uchiha." Sasuke huffed.

"UZUMAKI!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Minato and Kakashi turned pale white and sharply turned to Naruto.

"Are you related to Minato-sensei?" Kakashi commanded.

"Are you related to me?" Minato blinked and asked.

"Ano…yes…?" Naruto began sweating all over from the glares of Minato and Kakashi.

"Oh, okay." Minato grinned and turned back to his noodles.

Kakashi turned to his ramen and relaxed a bit, but still remained tense. He continued to stare at the bowl. But then after a few minutes, he turned to Minato and asked him a question.

"Minato-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Is Naruto your son?"

Minato and Naruto choked on their noodles and looked accusingly at each other.

"THERE IS NO WAY NARUTO-KUN IS MY SON!!! I'M NOT EVEN MARRIED!!!" Minato spluttered.

"Holy crap! He's my father?" Naruto beamed at this.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi sweatdropped. BIG FAT anime sweatdrops.

"Okay…?" Kakashi spluttered at the reactions.

Not wanting to be here any longer, he looked at his imaginary watch.

"Oh my kami, look at the time. I better get home." Kakashi said expertly, like he was fluent in excuses, then poofed away.

"What's gotten into him?" Sakura asked.

"Dunno." Sasuke replied.

"Who's going to pay for the ramen?" Naruto asked, then looked at Minato. Everyone looked at Minato.

And he sweatdropped.

"Okay… I'll pay…er"

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"Er… yeah."

Then the little trio sprinted off, leaving a cloud of dust where they used to be.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**What happens next? Find out in the next chapter!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE DELAY!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! (**Begs on knees**) I had this major writers block (I think that's what people call it) one day, and the next ideas came flooding into my head like a hurricane. I then lost at least half of it the next day after (Yes that's how my brain is!) but then it came back a week later. It took me a long time to write down my ideas ( I had like, 10 ideas, which were super long?). Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it!!**

**OxO**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were slowly trudging back to Kakashi's house, trying to figure out why Kakashi mysteriously left at the ramen stand.

"It's a real mystery why he would leave like that." Naruto wondered.

"True. I mean, WHY would he just disappear like that?" Sakura pondered, along with Naruto.

"I guess we'll just have to find out." Sasuke finally said, in perplexity.

**Meanwhile at Kakashi's house…**

"WRITE FASTER!!" Sakumo shouted, flicking the whip on Kakashi's poor bare back, leaving a bleeding rip. Kakashi's face was tear stained, eyes red and puffy while reading a book on ninjutsu and scribbling in his best kanji on a piece of paper notes on that subject. Kakashi tried to suppress a yelp of pain as the whip flickered again and scathed his back with more rips. His mind was beginning to fade away into unconsciousness, but Sakumo's booming voice and the sound of the menacing whip shocked him back into the harsh reality. His face showed that he really wanted someone to save him right now.

**Back with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke…**

The little trio was heading closer to the house, and could hear the faint sound of a whip hitting something.

"Hey, I wonder what's that noise." Sakura said.

"Hmm… sounds like a whip, but I'm not so sure." Sasuke said as he began walking faster to the house. He had a feeling something unpleasant was waiting for them.

"Yeah, yeah! We should go and find out what's happening!" Naruto included like he knew what was going on, but on the inside we all know that he's just trying to get answers out of the others, and is very clueless at what is happening right now.

As they neared the house, they heard the noise of the whip was making. They shuddered at the crackles of the menacing whip, and whatever was being hit. They slowly opened the door, surprised to find out that it was locked, like it had a bar on the inside and outside. They quickly found a way in using the front window, thanks to Sasuke's quick thinking. Their hearts pounded as they made their way toward the noise. They got closer and closer. The place where the noise was coming from was closed. They started to debate on who should open the door in whispers. Naruto was urged to do it. He gulped, and slowly edged toward the door. His hand slowly etched toward the handle. He grasped it, turned it, shut his eyes, and flung the door open. The trio stared, shocked at the scene of blood, and the howls of pain coming from the only person they thought they could trust at the moment.

Kakashi was in the middle of the room, in front of his father. Sakumo was holding a very thick and bony whip. Kakashi's was biting his lip very hard to try and not scream, which caused it to bleed. His hand was rapidly scrawling out words, and his face clearly told what was happening. The whips on his back was bleeding, dripping slowly down his back and chest, and plopping down into tiny puddles on the hardwood floors. His right leg had a very heavy looking chain wrapped around it, which was chained to the floor. The lashings continued, and Sakumo didn't even know his guests were in the room. Naruto, somehow to first person to snap out of this, this… horrid torture, shook Sakura and Sasuke awake.

"What the fck is happening?!" Sasuke cursed.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke's sudden cursing and outburst.

Then the trio jumped at the next outburst that came out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR DAMN SON, SAKUMO!!" yelled Minato, somehow passing by unnoticed.

Sakumo turned, and directed at Minato about why was Kakashi late coming home.

"WE WERE JUST HAVING RAMEN AFTER TRAINING, AND THIS JUST HAPPENS IN FRONT OF MY EYES?!" Minato yelled in rage, seeing his student harassed by the whip.

Sakumo seemed to space out for a while, but snapped out of it when Minato threatened to tell the Hokage what happened.

"Oh no, I'm scared! What's going to happen to me?" Sakumo mocked back at Minato.

Minato launched himself at Sakumo, which proceeded into a fight. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked toward Kakashi, which was on the floor, about to pass out from blood loss.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke shuddered at what just happened. Slowly, they picked Kakashi up and and carried him to the kitchen, leaving the room of chaos behind them. Shivers went up their spines as they recalled the events that passed while they were here. It was just a short time, yet they already saw very devastating things happening, like the war, torture and 'oh dear god what's going to happen next' feelings of fear settle in the pits of their stomachs. They had a feeling that the next thing going to happen was not going to be particularly pleasant.

Slowly they set Kakashi on the couch. His face was very pale, probably from loss of blood. They each helped Sakura fix the rips in his skin, and healed them until the rips were no more than scars.

"Wow." Was what Sakura could say

"Yeah, I know." Was Sasuke say.

Naruto remained silent. His energetic smile and positive attitude was long gone.

Silence claimed the trio.

"Hey, teme?" Naruto asked.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke replied, his face showing pain at the torture Kakashi, his sensei, went through at a young age.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei went through all this. I wonder why he doesn't break down from the pain, or even tells anyone about it. I want to believe it, but I don't" (**A/N: I think Naruto screwed up his own punchline.) **Naruto finally said after letting silence hang around for a few minutes.

Sakura went to fetch a blanket, and she got one. She covered Kakashi with it, and began talking softly.

"I think we should go to sleep. I'm sure that they don't want us interfering with their "family" problems."

Naruto and Sasuke agreed, and then left along with Sakura to get some shut eye.

Silence soon regained around the house, after slamming of doors and very angry curses and threats thrown between the two fighting adults.

But none of the trio could get any sleep, for the piecing screams and pleads of help from Kakashi's poor soul echoed in their minds for the remainder of the night.

Until one, was very real.

**OxO**

**Something is going to happen, and it's not very pleasant. Sorry to all my readers that had to read about the torture session. It actually came to me in a dream O.O"**

**Anyways, I need some help, so I'm setting out a poll on this story! Pick a color out of these choices:**

**Blue**

**Red**

**Green**

**I will need it for the next chapter(s), so please cast in your votes!! I will post the next chapter when I have at least 10 votes (total) on the colors, so please vote if you want to read the next chapter soon! Ja Ne!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the late update, I have bunches of history, science, and language arts projects that I absolutely HATE. I have to do lots of presentations and stuff like that. Also, my math teacher dumped 264 brain frying, hand cracking, mind snapping, math problems due next week (I'M WAAAAAAY BEHIND "). ALSO A FUTURE NOTE TO FLAMERS, BASHERS, AND RUDE REVIEWERS: I WILL IGNORE ALL YOUR RUDE COMMENTS AND LEAVE THEM TO ROT IN THE PITS OF FIERY HELL SO BASHERS, FLAMERS, RUDE REVIEWS, KEEP YOUR DAMN NASTY COMMENTS TO YOURSELF, OR PRESS THE BACK BUTTON ALL THE WAY AND GET BACK TO YOUR OWN BUSINESS, STOOPID (STUPID) JERKS THAT HAVE NO BETTER THING TO DO THAN TO FLAME AND BASH STORIES!! Okay, now that I've calmed down, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter ?? (I forgot what chapter it was.)**

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I tossed and turned_. Nightmares of blood, pooling over my house floors. I ran through the direction of the blood. I stopped at the door. My hand reached out to open the doorknob. I then saw…_

I woke up with a start. Something didn't feel right. My stomach felt like it tied tightly in knots, like when something bad was going to happen, and you just know it.

I glanced at the clock. It read _5:15 a.m._

I quickly slid off the couch, wondering how I got there. I turned around and noticed that Kaine wasn't there. I wonder where he could've went. Then a peculiar smell of blood reached my nose. I slowly ushered my suddenly frozen feet forward, growing more scared and the knot in my stomach began to tighten. I slowly made my way toward my father's room, where the bloodly smell was the strongest.

My heart beat faster as I inched closer and closer to the door.

My shaking hand reached out automatically in a slow, pace and closed around the doorknob.

My heart beat faster and faster. Sweat cascaded down my forehead and hand. My grip on the doorknob became tighter. I opened the door a crack slowly as my heart beat at a pace that could be considered lethal. Drawing a breath in and closing my eyes, I bravely swung the door open.

I froze.

My eyes started streaming with tears.

Blood. That red, sticky, life-giving liquid was the first thing I saw. All pooled around the one figure that was the only person I trusted my life to. A small blade was in his large cut in the abdomen. The first thing that flashed through my mind was…

Seppuku.

That word. That word that gave the dishonored people a chance to repent for the evil deeds. Meant to clear the sins in the soul. But, the only person that ever loved him, cared for him, protected him, was lost. In the pool of the red sea.

The blade. That blade was suppose to be white, but now glazed in red. He used the White Chakra Sword as the knife. Tears were streaming down my face, eyes puffy and red.

When my legs started to give way, I fell on my knees, body trembling with fear. A small glint of silver shone next to me. The secondary step of seppuku was the job of the kaishakunin. That job was to cut the head off at the moment of pain. But since none was there at that time, he was forced to die of the excruciating pain. Slowly, my hand crept toward the blade, and grasped it. My legs walked on his own. By the time I snapped out of my thoughts, my legs were standing in front of the body. I raised the sword high, and drew in a shaky breath. Tears were streaming like a thousand rivers down my face. Fear took control.

I slowly sank to my knees, the sword clattering to the floor on my side. There was a envelope, not sagged with the blood yet. My trembling fingers took hold of the envelope. I quickly ripped open the covering and read the letter.

_Dear Kakashi-kun,_

_I am truly sorry for the pain and suffering that I have given you. I went through one of those emotion periods called "mood swings." I hope you would forgive me for that mission I took, saving my friends instead of completing the mission. I've become a failure, and I don't want to pass it on to you, seeing that it's already begun to happen, as what Minato told me last night. About your mother, she ran away when you were born. We fought like an old couple, then she left. Right after you were born. I am sorry for everything. You may keep the White Chakra Blade as a gift of remembrance. I know that you might be crying right now, but don't worry. I'll be watching you somewhere, someday. I'll meet you again one day, for sure. I apologize one last time. Goodbye, Kakashi-kun._

_See You Again Someday,_

_Your Father, Hatake Sakumo_

I couldn't believe it. All this time, he's been hiding things from me, drinking to keep it forgotten. Though only one thing I could do. I didn't care. I don't care who wakes up and screams at me. I don't care.

I screamed. I screamed and screamed until my throat became hoarse and raw. Then I sobbed. Tears racked my body until I couldn't stand it anymore. I crawled up into a ball and wished this was a dream, to wake up once again in the arms of my father. I kept sobbing hysterically.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

It was gloomy and dark. The bodies of my clan members fell, one by one, two by twos, all dead, before my brother, Uchiha Itachi. Oh how I hated him. My heart burned at this memory, and decided to push it away from now.

I got out of bed and dressed. Then I looked at the clock. _5:30 a.m._

I sighed and walked out of the guestroom. I decided to wake up Sakura and Naruto so we could get some training, not that I could because of that damn Naruto. Always boasting and joking around, not taking life seriously. I ran into Sakura when she was going out her door.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" she said cheerfully.

"Hn." Came my reply.

"Have you seen Naruto?" I asked in a irritated tone.

"I think he's still in ramen land. Hey um Sasuke-kun?" she asked timidly.

"What?" I asked, still irritated.

"While Naruto and Kakashi-sensei is still asleep, you want to go on a date?"

"Hn. Let's just go and wake up Naruto so we can go training. Kakashi's probably at the training grounds."

"I..er.. sure..?" Sakura stammered, clearly not knowing what's happening.

Together we walked to Naruto's guestroom. As we opened the door, we nearly lost our footing on ramen cups and blankets. Naruto was in a very tangled up bed, drooling, snoring, and talking about ramen.

Sakura walked up to Naruto, picked him up by his collar, and shook him ferociously, while screaming in his ear,

"WAKE UP NARUTO OR I WILL KILL YOU AND BRING YOU BACK FROM HEAVEN AND KILL YOU AGAIN!!"

I cringed slightly from the explosive reaction. Naruto accidentally kicked the lamppost, and the lamppost hit the Ramen Maker 3000, spilling ramen on the bed which caused Naruto to jump up, screeching and squealing about his burning foot. Sakura quickly healed his foot when he heard a scream coming from the house. As I bolted out the room with Sakura and Naruto (currently awake) on his tail. We quickly sprinted down some hallways and stopped at a door where the sound was heard. I almost lost my posture at the scene:

Kakashi was sobbing, or by the looks of it, crying a river of pain and sorrow. His father, was on the floor with a blade in his abdomen. I recognized a katana on the floor beside Kakashi. It hit me like a shuriken whizzing through the trees. Kakashi's father commited seppuku and Kakashi was chose as the kaishakunin. My heart swelled up with the pain and sorrow of losing someone. I stood silently, acknowledging what has happened with respect.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I stretched and yawned. It wasn't a great day as much. It was a cloudy overcast, like when the Third Hokage died. Pushing that memory away, I got up and changed. I figured that Sasuke-kun would be up by now, since it was 5:35 a.m. I guess wasn't much of a sleeper.

As I opened the door, I ran right into Sasuke-kun. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks. I immediately straightened up and smiled.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" I said, keeping my cheerful act on.

"Hn." Came his reply.

"Have you seen Naruto?" He asked suddenly. I almost dropped my jaw on the spot. What's with this sudden urge to see Naruto?

"I think he's still in ramen land. Hey um Sasuke-kun?" I said timidly, digging my toes into the floor.

"What?" came his irritated voice. I could feel my blush being more and more vivid.

"While Naruto and Kakashi-sensei is still asleep, you want to go on a date?" I asked, almost stuttering.

"Hn. Let's just go and wake up Naruto so we can go training. Kakashi's probably at the training grounds." He asked, sounding more and more irritated at every word.

"I..er.. sure..?" I stammered, confusion swarming in my head. Why does he want to train so much? And why doesn't he go out with me on a date? I inwardly sighed. I maybe could ask him again after.

Together we walked to Naruto's guestroom. I almost could feel his heat generating from his body as we walked down the hallway. As we opened the door, we nearly lost our footing on ramen cups and blankets. Naruto was in a very tangled up bed, drooling, snoring, and talking about ramen. Feeling quite pissed at this very ugly scene, I went straight up to him, shagged him by his collar, and screamed as loudly as I could in his ear:

"WAKE UP NARUTO OR I WILL KILL YOU AND BRING YOU BACK FROM HEAVEN AND KILL YOU AGAIN!!"

This reaction sent him kicking a lamppost, tipping it over on the Ramen Maker 3000, spilling hot ramen on his foot, making him squeal like a little girl. Still pissed, I quickly healed his foot when we heard a scream coming from somewhere in this house. As I saw Sasuke-kun bolting out the door, I quickly followed, leaving Naruto to figure out what was happening. We went down a few hallways and then stopped at a open door.

I froze. Tears formed in my eyes and started follow little by little down my cheeks. My mind seemed to register what was happening in this very room before I gap open my mouth.

Kakashi's was sobbing, clutching something I couldn't see. His father, Hatake Sakumo, was in a pool of blood with a white/red knife in his stomach. The only word that could climb into my head was…

Seppuku.

I stood there with tears still streaming down, dropping onto the floor. I turned toward Sasuke, who was bowing his head in respect. I never saw him doing that before. Everything became tunnel vision around the body and Kakashi. It sent me into shock.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_Ramen. Ramen. And more ramen. I was dancing along ramen, eating ramen of every variety! Chicken ramen, beef ramen, shrimp ramen, egg-_ His dream was interrupted by a super loud:

"WAKE UP NARUTO OR I WILL KILL YOU AND BRING YOU BACK FROM HEAVEN AND KILL YOU AGAIN!!"

Giving a startled yelp, I kicked the lamppost, made it fall onto hmy new Ramen Maker 3000, and spilled my long-awaited ramen on my foot. I yelped at the burning heat and jumped up and down. As I let a pissed-off-looking pink-haired medic nin heal my foot, I heard a piecing sound. A scream. In a matter of seconds Sasuke and Sakura were out the door. I scrambled to my feet and started to chase after them. After sprinting through a few hallways and doors, they stopped at one door. The moment I stepped into the room and looked inside, my eyes turned a sad sparkle of blue.

Red. Blood. Death. Sorrow. All those things that I see, in this room. As I saw Kakashi curled up by the body, sobbing his little heart out, I am reminded of the times that I was ignored. Shunned. Disliked. Now, in this very room, Kakashi was ignored. His father killed himself, trying to get himself back to a respectable honor. I forgot the word (I curse my vocabulary) of respectful suicide, or whatever you called it. I just felt sad. Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to rub them away just made more fill up the empty spaces. Then, I just hung my head in respectiful honor, like what Sasuke was doing. Tears cascaded down my face and plopped down onto the floor, like Sakura's tears. Why? Why do people have to die? I pondered, while I was too, crying for Kakashi.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Sasuke and Naruto hung their heads low, while Sakura just froze and cried. Kakashi was sobbing, and not stopping. This continued on for what seemed like forever, until pairs of hands were covering their mouths and eyes, blinding them. Them, knowing something was wrong, quickly struggled. No use. Someone had knocked them out at the same time. Colors swirled around their heads before they fell into a black abysses.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had lots and lots and lots of stuff to do, my brain's been flying everywhere, and I tried to learn how to make quotes correctly (I'm in middle school, mind you please. And no, I will not give you my numbers.) Well, hope this feeds your hunger for a while. Next chapter should be up soon, if I can get off my lazy bum first!**

* * *

Swirls of black darkness clouded the scenery, creating a hollow atmosphere. Three barely conscious figures twitched and squirmed around the black captive hands gripping their arms and legs. Laughter and chuckles from little children echoed throughout the dimension as they stirred. One by one they were pushed upright by the arms of flailing darkness, blinking and yawning as they tried to stretch. They immediately tensed as they finally felt the shadowing arms holding them captive.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we?" Sakura asked, looking at the background. Pure darkness taunted the poor pink-headed girl as she shivered a bit.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and peered through the inky terrain as if to find the exit.

"Sakura-chan, this place is creepy! How did we get here?" Naruto shivered as if he felt shadowed hands reaching his face. Sasuke and Sakura glanced around once more. _How did they get_ _here?_

But just a few seconds later, a large creaking sound that overshadowed the giggles of children, sounded. The noises from the children faded into darkness, and the creaking grew louder, as if one was opening a door that's hinges were rusted. A blaring white door with intricate designs carved on it suddenly appeared in front of them, creaking as it opened fully. Silence reigned once more over the creepy dreamland.

The soft patting of fluffy paws on marble floor sounded as a gray wolf padded into sight; it's amber eyes surveying the three shivering ninjas on the floor. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura seemed to be scared at first, but relaxed when they noticed that it was Kaine. The wolf seemed to glare at them with possessed eyes, but then shifted it's gaze. Then, it spoke,

"Hello. What a fancy seeing you three here." A soft male melodic voice, unlike the gruff growls of a normal wolf, echoed throughout the place. Naruto and Sakura gasped. Sasuke visibly tensed. Then, as if by magic, the restraining arms of shadows melted to the floor like dark pools of ink. It turned to them with a grinning smirk on its muzzle, as if taunting them.

"Hey! Wolfie! Do you know why we're here? Or how we can get out?" Naruto burst out, slightly panicking about where they were currently sitting in. Sakura's eyes shifted nervously around, trying to avoid the gaze of the wolf.

The wolf's smirk ran off it's face and growled, "Don't call me wolfie! I have a name, dumbass!" **(A/N: Who ever knew that wolves can swear at people! :D) **Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were shocked at the wolf's profanity. The wolf, sensing the uneasy tension, cleared it's throat.

"I guess I shouldn't be in this form right now. I think it'd be best if I gave you the information regarding this predicament in a more… comfortable form. I'm going to be guiding you three for some time, anyways." The wolf sighed, and swirls of inky darkness shrouded the wolf like a smokescreen. A small audible _Pop! _Sounded, and the trio braced themselves for whatever form the 'wolf' might show up in. Would it be a bird? Another animal? Who will know?

* * *

**A/N: Find out next time in the next chapter! Thanks for your time!**


End file.
